Moonlight
by DuplicitousDevil
Summary: What happened in the Kururugi Shrine, the night of Britiannia's invasion of Japan? This night will set the events of the rest of these people's lives. (edited for grammatical and spelling mistakes)
1. Hell on Earth

**Author's note: I am using the Japanese Ground Self-Defence Force ranks in this fanfic, not the Imperial Army ranks of WW2. This is especially since in Code Geass continuity, it seems that they had their own version of WW2, in which they lost as well. As you all can imagine, I am not Japanese, so if anyone who is Japanese and has some helpful critiques, it will be greatly appreciated. please feel free to leave a review, it'll help me a lot with the quality of my writing. All oc's are mine. Code Geass is the property of Sunrise and Clamp.**

* * *

August 9th, 2010, atb  
22:35  
Kururugi Shrine  
Fujinomiya, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan

-Suzaku's POV-

My dad wanted Lelouch, Nunnally, and I to sleep in the bunker tonight. I thought it was overkill, but he was worried the Britannians would invade Japan. I kept insisting that I wanted to stay upstairs with him, but he made Todoh-sensei take me to the bunker, along with the Britannian Royals. Funny how I used to hate the two Britannians, especially Lelouch, but after seeing them together, and hearing how they were treated by their _father_ , I can't bring myself to hate them. Which is why I don't understand my dad's paranoia, he spoke to Lelouch this afternoon as he came in, and after they spoke, my father was angry, but he didn't say why, and honestly, I tried to get it out of the Prince, but he wouldn't say, but told me later. I have a feeling it has to do with negotiations with Britannia breaking down, due to Japan joining the Chinese Federation and the EU in their trade embargo against Britannia, only to incur the wrath of the empire. Everyone thinks that Britannia won't invade Japan, due to Lelouch and Nunnally being here, but leave it to Lelouch to pour cold water on that idea.

"Suzaku, they're going to invade Japan, regardless of whether Nunnally and I are going to be alive afterwards." He whispered, not wanting Nunnally to hear our conversation.

I was shocked by Lelouch saying that, I refused to believe Lelouch and told him that there was no way that his own father, even if he is a bastard, that he'd invade Japan with two of his children there.

That's when I learned why my dad was so angry. "A couple of months before the invasion and acquisition of Area 8 into the empire, Empress Flora Mel Britannia and Princess Julia Mel Britannia were killed in a bombing of their home." The raven-haired Prince recounted. "The Emperor wanted a justification to go to war against then Hawaii, and their deaths were a convenient way to rally Britannians."

That was one of those times I realised how much Lelouch hated his own father. I mean it wasn't as if both Nunnally and he were exiled and sent to a foreign country, and were in effect, hostages only masquerading as guests, with Britannian agents to keep watch on Lelouch, should he try to kill himself. But how could he think of going against his country, especially when he has Nunnally to worry about? She is always smiling, even when the world is upside down and crazy. She was the main reason I could begin to talk to Lelouch, let alone become friends with him. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, The Emperor is willing to kill his children, just so Britannia could invade Japan.

Nunnally stirs after a couple of minutes and asks, "Suzaku, big brother, are you two okay?" She glances in our direction, even though she cannot see us. "We're fine Nunnally, Suzaku and I were just talking about going exploring around the Shrine in the morning." Lelouch lying to his little sister. This was one of those times I didn't blame him for lying to her. After seeing his mother dying in their home, and his sister underneath their mom's body, and crippled as a result, not to mention blinded, he doesn't want Nunnally to be afraid of what may come.

But Lelouch always has a plan, "You're sure big brother? You know Mr. Genbu doesn't want us outside tomorrow, and he meant it." Lelouch frowns a little, but Nunnally doesn't see it. "He told me that it's just temporary Nunnally, and he's going to take us out for ice cream when he gets back from Tokyo tomorrow." Nunnally's smile and her questioning after made it worth her comfort. Though I just can't believe that their own _father_ has decided to invade us, but the way Lelouch explains it to dad and for the longest while, me, Japan should have expected it.

* * *

23:12  
Genbu Kururugi's Study at the Kururugi Shrine

-Genbu's POV-

To say that the Britannian Emperor disturbed me, with his disregard for his own family is an understatement. Charles Zi Britannia thinks his children are dead to him, from the moment they were born, and were cast aside like carrion by their own countrymen, their own _family_ , their own _father_. Hearing such anger and hatred, from a ten-year-old boy, towards his own country, his own family, his surviving parent, struck a nerve in me. Japan is heading to war against a country, whom will so readily dispose of people just to start a war. And the way the Emperor's own son expressed it to me, his own children and spouses are expendable.

Its' funny how I disliked his children because they are Britannian, and yet I am concerned for their safety, when their own father is not. The boy, Lelouch, he's grown up far too early, having seen his mother's death, and seen his sister crippled and blinded by the event; only to be discarded by his father. I find myself choking with disbelief at what both royals went through. No child should have went through seeing their parent die, and living through the event, much less thrown away by their father because they are weaklings, and their only value is to be "political hostages." I keep picturing my son Suzaku and my niece Kaguya in their place, and I just could not imagine it, I did not want to imagine it. But reality was staring in my face. Britannia is about to wage war against Japan, and _that_ son of a bitch could care less if his children are collateral damage.

I face the gardens of my home inside the study, and the moonlight facing me through the window, as I think about the most damning thing in my life. As I opened a bottle of sake, in my contemplation, I hear Todoh announce himself outside, and I allowed him to enter.

"Kururugi-Shushō, the Joint Chiefs believe that the Britannians will begin striking at various strategic locations throughout Japan, starting at midnight." He mentioned to me as I take in what the young man just said. "We also have word from Defence Intelligence and Naicho that Britannian naval assets are headed for the main islands, and they estimate at least 3 fleets with assorted carriers, battlecruisers, submarines and troop transports, with their destinations being major port cities along the east coasts of the main islands, to support the main invasion force."

"Naicho getting something right? Must be a sign." I joke whimsically to Todoh. "What about the evacuation of civilians from the coastal areas?" I inquired, wondering if I neglected my duties as Prime Minister to worry about my family and those Royal children. "They are about 60% completed Prime Minister, with Tokyo, Yokohama, Nagoya and Sapporo taking the longest at the moment." Captain Kyoshiro Todoh is a capable military aide to me, and a good mentor to Suzaku, not only as a teacher, but perhaps as a surrogate older brother. "Well within our expectations then Todoh-ichi-i. Very well, what about rations?" I asked, knowing we could only hold out for so long. "Prime Minister, the army has enough munitions to last us a couple of months at best, the navy and the air force can last two, but the main concern is fuel. The Britannian invasion of Indochina, as well as the Philippines cut us off from our usual supply lines. Of course, there is the Chinese Federation, but they seem to only want to take us over, even though we are 'allies'. The food situation among civilians is a pressing matter and supplies to our troops and volunteer militias. At best we could hold out for four months." Todoh's synopsis of our tactical situation is correct, especially with the fuel situation, the Joint Chiefs have agreed to implement Guerrilla warfare tactics, should the Britannian invasion be successful. Still, there is the unknown factor of those mechanised hulks the Britannians call the knightmare frame, but aside from some prototypes, they are either too exposed, or are too slow and ineffectual to make much of a difference on the battlefield, at least according to the reports from Defence Intelligence Headquarters and Naicho.

"But that's not the reason you came in here, is it Kyoshiro?" The young captain looked at me quizzically before I stated the obvious. "You're worried about what Lelouch told me this afternoon when I came in, aren't you?" Todoh took a breath at first, "Kururugi-Shushō," I stop Todoh there, "Kyoshiro, I'm not Japan's Prime Minister at this moment, I'm Genbu." Knowing my displeasure at him addressing me so formally when we're not discussing business, he continued. "Genbu-san, I am worried about you and Suzaku-kun's safety, knowing that the Prince and Princess are here. If what Lelouch is telling us is true, then we must assume Britannia will send a strike team to kill them, just to pin it on us, if we hadn't decided to kill the children off ourselves." Knowing that Britannia will use the deaths of their own Royals as casus belli is bad enough, they further insult us if they assume that we'd kill them on our own to spite them, knowing that we'd take their bait. "Imagine our own Emperor sending his children to a foreign and soon to be hostile nation, only to be used as a rallying cry for war…, such a thing would be sacrilege, let alone killing them in a false flag attack." I mused out loud, not expecting the young man in front of me to answer. "That is the enemy we are fighting, one who would so readily discard their own children like trash, and even kill them to further their ends. No wonder Lelouch hates it so much, both he and his sister are in a situation where they are at the mercy of foreigners who hate them because of their nationality, and at the mercy of their countrymen, who almost certainly are ordered to kill them in the name of their Emperor." Todoh winced hearing my outlook on Japan's predicament, a choice between allowing a false flag operation to eliminate two young children from Britannia's Royal Family, or kill them ourselves, but further making the Britannian war effort one of vengeance against the 'oriental brutes or nips/japs' as they would like to call us. "That seems to be what we are facing Genbu-san, and that is why I am worried. But honestly, I'm also worried about Lelouch and Nunnally, their future is uncertain, I don't think they can return to Britannia, Lelouch seem dead set against it, from what I gathered overhearing his conversations with Suzaku, and he's very over-protective of Nunnally. It's unfair that these kids can't catch a break." Todoh just summed up my dilemma nicely, nicely as it could be given how morbid the outcomes are. In the end, I can't see them as members of the Royal Family of an enemy state, or even citizens of that state, all I see are children, who are about to be caught up in this bloody war.

"I'm not going to allow myself, or anyone under my command to murder those children Todoh." Kyoshiro looked relieved at that part, but he still looked uncertain. "I am glad to hear that Genbu-san, but if not by our hand, almost surely the Emperor will have a contingency in case we follow our conscience and refuse to kill Lelouch and Nunnally." I know what he is saying and quite frankly, it's a definite event happening, and Lelouch seems certain of it as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he came up with a plan to get himself and Nunnally out of here should shit hit the fan. "You're right Kyoshiro, which is why when the first strike happens, we need to kill the Britannian minders, and get the children out of here." Todoh balked at that, "Sir? Are you sure about this course of action?" I look at Todoh and I remind him we're about to enter a war with Britannia and those minders likely have orders to kill those children themselves, so we're screwed either way. "I do not believe we have an option at this point Todoh, other than a monstrous choice to kill Lelouch and Nunnally, and I do not believe that is an option." As I say that, I hear the floor creak outside the slide door to my study, and I see the sliding door was partially open, only to recognise my young son, spying on my conversation with Todoh. "Suzaku-kun? What are you doing when I told you to get in the bunker?!" Angry at him for disobeying me, but not enough to strike him. "I wanted to be up here with you otou-san." I look quizzically at Suzaku and think about his reasoning, despite my very clear wish for him to be downstairs in the bunker, when the Britannian strikes begin. "Kururugi-Shushō, I'm sorry Suzaku got away, I'll take him back to the bunker at once." Todoh very obviously feels responsible for Suzaku disobeying me and escaping from the bunker, however how could Todoh be responsible for my son coming up here on his own. "It's fine Kyoshiro." I refuse to be formal with Todoh at this moment. "I want to talk to Suzaku anyway, give us some time, while you make the preparations we discussed." I left no room for argument with him, but he relented, knowing my mind was made up. "Understood. I'll go and check with the security team and Lelouch and Nunnally." As Todoh left Suzaku and I, I take in the boy, who nearly a year ago resented the young royals with every fibre of his being, now he sees them as the closest of friends. "Otou-san, what's going to happen to Lelouch and Nunnally?"

* * *

23:49  
Genbu Kururugi's Study at the Kururugi Shrine

-Suzaku's POV-

As I asked my dad that question, I listened as he told Todoh-sensei that he won't have Lelouch and Nunnally killed, and was relieved, but that didn't answer the larger question in my head as what will eventually happen should Britannia successfully invade Japan. "Suzaku, I'm sure you heard me when I said I'm not going to allow myself or anyone else to harm them, but I agree that we need to ensure their continued safety. The question though is how? Because I think you and Lelouch know that the minders, or a strike team will try to kill Lelouch and Nunnally." My dad was just as worried as I am about their safety, and that's not counting the Japanese people who are angry enough to use them as scapegoats and kill Lelouch and Nunnally themselves. Then I remembered something about a family that supported Lelouch's mom. "Otou-san, Lelouch said that the family who supported his mom when she was alive is in Japan. Though I can't exactly remember their name, Ashcroft, no Ashton…," My memory slipping at that moment. "It's Ashford son, and I remember them purchasing property beside Tokyo University for an academy. If they survive, it might be Lelouch and Nunnally's best hope of surviving this invasion and evading their father." As much as I don't like the idea of being separated from Lelouch and Nunnally, I know this is the best option for them, seeing as though my family will be targeted by the Britannians, and they will be looking for my friends. "But dad, won't the Britannians think to look at the Ashford's for Lelouch and Nunnally? Especially since they will want to protect them?" My father answered me, and it shocked me. "Suzaku, we're going to make the Britannians believe that the Royal children are dead. And we're going to distract the Britannian effort in searching for them, by waging guerrilla warfare on Japanese soil, should the invasion be successful." I was livid my dad would think such a thing, to wage guerrilla war on Britannia would make things far worse. "Dad, you can't do this! Don't you know how many innocent people could die…,"

I was about to continue, and my dad knelt to my height and hugged me. "My son, this is the only way to preserve Japan's honour and save your friends. We already got almost everyone out of the cities and they are further inland. We need to slow the Britannians down enough so that they'll pull back or failing that at least buy time for Lelouch and Nunnally to escape the notice of the Britannian forces. This measure is also so that we can have an eventual resurgence in Japan should the invasion be successful." I didn't realise that my dad planned that far out ahead, but the way he said it, he sounded like Japan will lose the war, something that Lelouch also thought was happening, and he didn't sound like he was going to live on much longer. "Dad, why are you saying it like that? Why do you sound like you're going to die?" I was crying, no matter how much I tried, I was crying, and I couldn't stop. "My son, I am sorry I can't go with you, I asked Todoh to take you to safety, and to make the arrangements with the Ashford's for Lelouch and Nunnally's safety. At least I can give the three of you that much." I was angry that my dad was going to sacrifice himself so that we could escape and was hysterically punching his chest and he just shake me a little and shouted. "Suzaku! I am not going to bury my child. I am sorry I am leaving a heavy burden upon you, but it is my duty to ensure the three of you survive this trial. One day, you and Lelouch will rise from the ashes and free Japan, and right the wrongs of this world. The future of Japan, no the freedom of the world is in your hands." I was in disbelief hearing my father say that, I was wondering why does he want me to lead a free Japan one day, and why does he believe Lelouch will want to fight against Britannia? As much as I wanted to ask my dad those questions, I hear the air raid sirens going off in Fujinomiya, and a loud bang, and my dad pushed me to the floor and covered me with his body. Then I heard something much closer to me, it sounds like gunshots, and I can hear my dad's bodyguards firing on the Britannian minders, but it sounds like the minders are overwhelming the bodyguards. My dad grabs a pistol from a nearby bookcase, and a radio, "Todoh, Todoh! You need to secure Lelouch and Nunnally, do not let anyone besides myself, Suzaku or the rest of my security team near them." My dad then turned his attention to me and cracked open a secret compartment underneath his desk, which led to a series of steps. "Get in Suzaku." My dad insisting, and I was scared. "No dad, I don't want to go without you." My dad was frustrated with my disobeying him. "Suzaku!, I need you to live, so you can avenge Japan, so you and Lelouch can free this world from Britannia's tyranny, I love you my son." He just pushed me into the compartment and shut it behind me and covered it, so I couldn't get out. And I was angry at my dad for pushing me away, that is until I hear my dad firing back at some guys outside of his study, and machine guns firing at him.

* * *

August 10th, 2010, atb  
00:07  
Bunker underneath the Kururugi Shrine

-Todoh's POV-

I never thought I'd have to implement Genbu-san's plan so quickly, especially not when leaving him and Suzaku upstairs, and then hearing the radio call from him was harrowing to say the least. "Kururugi-Shushō, with all due respect, we need to get you and Suzaku-kun to safety." I can hear the annoyance in my Prime Minister's voice as he reprimands me, "Damnit Kyoshiro, Suzaku is safe, I made sure of that. I need you to secure the bunker for me, no matter what. I'll make do with my security team." I was about to disobey a direct order, as I hear outside the bunker, the extra platoon of troops that were detailed for Genbu's protection were taking fire while defending their station. "Tomino-ni-i, What's your sitrep?!" The young 1st lieutenant responded quickly. "Todoh-ichi-i, we're taking fire near the bunker entrance, and we're pinned down by a machine gunner. What's the Prime Minister's situation?" As soon as I heard Tomino's question, I was thinking of a plan to rescue Genbu and Suzaku from an escalating situation, as I hear automatic fire near the bunker entrance, and bombs getting ever closer to the shrine. "Tomino-ni-i, right now the situation with Kururugi-Shushō and Suzaku-kun is fluid, the security detail assigned to the Prime Minister is holding right now, but the attack on their position is relentless. Can you spare any men Tomino?" I ask, hoping to get to Genbu and Suzaku, as soon as the situation at the bunker improves somewhat. "Right now, I can spare three of my men sir, are you planning to rescue the Prime Minister and his son Todoh-ichi-i?" As soon as the radio relay's Tomino's message, I responded, "that is the plan lieutenant, I need you and the rest of your men to provide firing cover for me and that fireteam, while we rescue the Prime Minister and his son." Tomino quickly replied "Yes sir!" "Friendly fire! Friendly fire!" I hear a soldier in the background say as I was about to sign off to meet up with Tomino. I picked up the radio and called for Tomino. "Tomino-ni-i! What the hell happened? I'm hearing about friendly fire on your end." Tomino responds, and it isn't good. "Sir! We're taking fire from our own cops and some of the troops from the garrison. We're trying to get them to fire on the Britannians, but they seem to be helping them." "Tomino-ni-i! Those fuckers are working with those damn Britannians." I hear one of Tomino's men shout over the radio. "Damnit Asuka-sicho! Don't shout it into my bloody ears, waste those traitors! Sorry about that Todoh-ichi-i, we're in danger of being overrun by those traitors and those minders. We need to get out of here ASAP with the Prime Minister, Suzaku-kun and the Royals." "Understood Tomino-ni-i, give them hell, and find out why the hell are our men helping those damn Britannians." "Yes sir! Defend this position men, for the honour of Japan."

That was when I put down the radio and began to pick up my weapons and check if they're ready, I feel someone poking me, I turn around and see Lelouch, with Nunnally beside him, apparently trying not to cry, but is visibly scared. "Todoh-sensei is Suzaku and Genbu-san alright?" The boy asks, clearly worried about my young student and his father's safety. It didn't help when Nunnally was upset and so demanding. "Please Todoh-san, please rescue Suzaku and his dad." I reassure them gently, while ensuring that they remain in the bunker. "Lelouch, Nunnally, I'm going upstairs, and I'll bring back Suzaku and Genbu. In the meantime, please stay down here, I don't know if those bombs will hit us or not." As I turn to leave, I hear Lelouch ask me to speak to him privately. "Todoh-sensei, it's the minders that my father has monitoring Nunnally and I that are attacking, isn't it?" He whispered, not wanting his little sister to catch this conversation. I knew from early on from Suzaku, that Lelouch did not want his little sister to know why they were sent to Japan in the first place, and certainly not give her any clue that their father would want them dead. "It would seem so Lelouch, I'm going up with some men, while Lieutenant Tomino and his men will continue to defend this bunker. I don't want you leaving this position until we know it's safe for both of you to do so." Lelouch nods and asks me to be safe before heading to the entrance to meet with Tomino and his men.

I meet up with Tomino and the men guarding the bunker, and the machine gunner he mentioned on the radio is down, but that's not what concerned me. What concerned me was the confirmation that indeed, some of the assaulters against the shrine were police officers from Fujinomiya, and others were some of _our_ troops garrisoned there. In my what the fuck moment, I zoned out for a little bit when Lieutenant Tomino was calling to me. "Todoh-ichi-i! Todoh-ichi-i!" I turn to the young man from my shock, and he was grim. "Sir, we managed to eliminate most of the aggressors and we can safely begin to send you out with the men you requested to extract Kururugi-Shushō and Suzaku-kun." However, he could tell the unanswered question in my head, especially looking at the dead police officers and former comrades mixed in with the bodies of some Britannian minders. "Sir I had no idea that they had collaborators, so when we responded to the minders firing on our position, we started taking what I thought was friendly fire, and we called out to the cops and soldiers who we thought were counterattacking the minders, but they kept firing and they didn't let up. They were helping the minders Todoh-ichi-i." I was reeling with the information Tomino told me about Japanese soldiers and police officers working with the Britannians, just how far this conspiracy goes?! "Tomino-ni-i, did you find out why they were helping the minders?" Tomino looked uncertain as he answered me. "Unfortunately sir, I wish I can give you a straight answer, but when we managed to get to the two surviving traitors…, it looked like they were in a trance." I was puzzled by what Tomino just told me. "A trance Tomino? You have to be joking." This night was getting far too murky for my liking and Tomino's report added more questions to it. "Sir, I don't know how else to explain it, but the two survivors were repeating a mantra if you want to call it that. They kept saying 'we must kill Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, in the name of Japan and the happiness of our master.' When we kept pressing them for more information as to who their master is, they just had what Takahashi-sicho thinks were brain aneurysms."

Of all the messed-up shit that had to happen tonight, I had a hard time believing it, but a closer look at their heads, it seems that they did not die of their wounds, but of some aneurysm that killed them, especially since the medic is confirming what happened. "As much as I'd like to find out more Tomino, we have pressing matters at hand, you have the men I requested?" I move the focus of our efforts to rescuing Genbu and Suzaku. "Yes sir." "Matsunaga-sanso, Asuka-sicho, Aoyama-nisi, front and centre." Tomino called out, and the three soldiers came forward to Tomino and I. The one I assumed was Sergeant Matsunaga stepped forward and saluted to Tomino and myself "You wanted to see us Tomino-ni-i, Todoh-ichi-i?" "Yes Matsunaga, I need you, Asuka and Aoyama to go with Todoh-ichi-i to secure Kururugi-Shushō and his son and extract them. Todoh-ichi-i, these are some of my best men, they'll get you there." Tomino finished his brief by mentioning the presence of a sniper outside the shrine. "Todoh-ichi-i, be advised, there was sniper fire when the assault happened. We think it came from the nearby hill by the neighbouring farm." Now I know that is the Yashima's farm, but I had to focus. "You think they're friendly Tomino?" Tomino's uncertainty was really setting the theme of the night. "To be honest sir, we don't know, we thought the sniper was aiming at us, until the machine gunner was killed, then he targeted the minders and some of the traitors, while we used the distraction to take down the rest. If you want my honest opinion sir, the sniper's weapon was suppressed, and we think the sniper is Britannian spec ops. Now why were they aiming at the minders, we don't know, just be careful out there sir." I nodded and turned to Sergeant Matsunaga and his men, "lead the way sergeant."

* * *

15 Minutes Earlier  
Inside Genbu Kururugi's Study

-Genbu's POV-

As soon as I got off the radio with Todoh, the head of my security team, Kenji Amada rushed in, along with two of his men with assault rifles to secure me. "Kururugi-Shushō, we need to extract you and Suzaku-kun out of here!" Amada insisted with no hint of leeway as the enemy fire from the minder got closer to the compound. "Amada-san is there an escape route we can take?" Knowing that the minders around the shrine for the past year was no more than 10. We had at least six times that number on the shrine compound itself. But soon things went to hell in a handbasket. "Tomita are those cops from Fujinomiya and troops from that garrison advancing on Yanagida's team?" One of Amada's men speaking to the other, caused me to look up, hoping that they're reinforcements from the city. I was wrong. "Holy shit! They just opened up on Yanagida's position!" To my horror, those police officers and soldiers were firing on their own Japanese, and even worse, those fucking minders were commanding them. "Secure the Prime Minister's study, leave no one alive except Kururugi." A slender silver haired Britannian speaking in heavily accented English, which makes me think he's Russian. "Yes sir!" The traitors droned as they moved towards the main house from the courtyard, double tapping the downed members of Yanigada's team. Amada and his men take up positions near the window and prepare to fire on the minders and the traitors. "Kururugi-Shushō, is Suzaku-kun in in the trap compartment?" I nodded yes, and Amada informed me of his plan. "Prime Minister we need you to go with your son and escape, link up with Captain Todoh and Lieutenant Tomino's platoon, we'll cover your escape." I blanched with anger as Amada informed me of his unit's sacrifice. "Amada, out of the question, we're all getting out of here, or not at all." Amada looked like his patience has been stretched to its breaking point as he almost shouted at me. "With all due respect Mr. Prime Minister, you are Japan's leader, we cannot afford for you to be captured or worse by the Britannians and those rebels. It is our job to protect you. For the future of a free Japan." As Amada said so, we heard one of the screen doors being torn by something, and then a clanking sound on the wooden floor. "FLASH BANG!" Tomita shouted. That was the most deafening sound I have heard in my life, followed by the second most blinding experience in my life.

What I saw was Amada, Tomita and Hitoshi dead or dying around me, while two of the traitorous Japanese soldiers came up to me and restrained me as I tried to draw my pistol to fire, they managed to knock it out of my hand. Pretty soon I saw the smug look of the son of a bitch who was their commander. "Hello Prime Minister, we meet again, shame it has to be under such circumstances." The Russian-sounding Britannian leered at me. "You might as well kill me now, there is no way I'll surrender to Britannia." I was sure they had other plans for me, but I wasn't in the mood to surrender. However, that was not their intention, and what I heard made my blood run cold. Especially that madman's laughter. "Prime Minister Kururugi, I don't want you to surrender, however, what you will do for me will be in service to Britannia and honour your country's barbaric history. As a matter of fact, I want you and your people to continue fighting one against Britannia until they're all dead." I don't know whether it was the sheer lunacy, or the audacity, but I was laughing at him, especially at the last part. "Child, you have absolutely no idea what you think you can demand of me, to serve Britannia, and to demand my people commit themselves to a do or die resistance. Now Japan is going to resist Britannia, whether you and your Emperor like it or not, we will never be subjects of your fucking empire!" What disturbed me honestly was the creepy look on his face, then the smile, as he punched me in the guts. "My, my, Prime Minister, it's bad form for a host to be rude to his guests. Speaking of your countrymen's desire to fight back, you are right Britannia cannot command them to commit such savagery, but you will, and I have the power to demand that of you, and you'll begin by beheading Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, and you will send their heads in a basket to the Britannian frontlines."

Yup, lunatic was the right word to describe the young man before me, as I saw one of Amada's men, Hitoshi, draw up his side arm, and fire it at the Britannian, hitting his shoulder. The Britannian and the other traitors not restraining me turned towards him and unloaded their clips into the young man. "Fuck that hurts, didn't I tell you fuckers that to waste anyone who isn't named Genbu Kururugi?" He was berating the traitors, until I saw him bowl in pain suddenly and his free hand covering his eye. "choyt, why this had to happen now, of all times!" I was confused and bewildered as one of the soldiers who was participated in the assault suddenly looked around himself in shock, as if he was in a trance, and was apparently surprised to see the bodies of my security team on the ground, and then me being detained by his fellow soldiers. "Kururugi-Shushō, what happened? Kento, Kurokawa, why are you holding the Prime Minister prisoner, and why are we taking orders from this Britannian?!" He raised his rifle towards the Britannian minder, and I was just as confused, as he gunned down Hitoshi one minute, and the other he has no idea what happened and his participation in tonight's events. "Let him go! Let him go now!" The young Sergeant First Class, who I identified his name as Hazama was in a bad situation, then was completely out maneuvered, and was dead, only the smoke from the assault rifle of his comrades, and the hole in his head the only signs of his defiance. "I am very sorry Prime Minister you had to see that, I have no use for disorderly pawns." I was wondering what he on was about, when I saw his eye, the change to the eye he was covering earlier was too profound, that I couldn't hide my shock at seeing it. "Oh yeah. That's right, me making you kill the royals and plunging this fucking nation into savagery. I Nikolai Zamitov command you in the name of my liege, Prince Victor zi Britannia, become my drone!" I was screaming to the top of my lungs as this mysterious bird-like symbol flied from his eye, and into mine and and blinded me temporarily, in a flash of red.

* * *

5 Minutes after Genbu threw Suzaku into the panic room  
Inside the trap panic room underneath Genbu Kururugi's Study

-Suzaku's POV-

I really don't know what's going on, I tried to get out the way my dad pushed me below his office, but I couldn't get out that way. I try looking for another exit outside, but what I found was a remote, with some monitors, and I turned them on. All I could see was my dad shouting into the radio, maybe speaking to Todoh-sensei, and the next I could see Amada-san along with some other guys rush in to get my dad to go with them. My dad was trying to get the desk that was over the trapdoor he pushed me through to get to what looks like a keypad from this angle. However, when the bodyguards around my dad paid attention to the door leading to his office, I saw a bright flash on the screen, along with some army soldiers, and some cops going in. I thought they were going to help dad, until they shot Amada-san and his men. I covered my mouth in shock, not knowing if they could hear me. Then I saw the silver haired guy Lelouch didn't like leading them…, I am hating this more and more. He was talking to dad for a while, as the soldiers guarding him, held him to the man. My dad was cursing at the man, maybe spat at him. This guy is so crazy, he just punched my dad and kept talking down to him. I don't know what they were saying as one of the bodyguards who was dying was trying to shoot the minder, shot him in the shoulder instead. The soldiers and cops that weren't holding on to my dad turned to the bodyguard and shot him so many times. The Britannian, Nikolai I think, was mad, and was telling off the soldiers and cops, when he grabbed his eye and was in pain. The craziest part, was one of the soldiers who was supposed to help dad and Amada-san and his men, suddenly pointed his gun at the Britannian, was he trying to help dad after killing his bodyguards? The cop beside him shot the soldier in the head, I gasped as I saw blood pouring out of him, praying to kami that my dad wasn't next. What I saw was my dad going rigid and somehow not resisting being held by the soldiers. Nikolai told the soldiers to let my dad go, and my dad was covering his head, and trying to resist what was happening to him. My dad then got up and knelt to the man. I was so shocked as my dad then went towards the bunker. I realised that my dad was heading in the direction of our ancestors' armour, and the katana he told me to never touch. I tried to find a way out of this room, and when I kept looking around, I saw door labelled escape, and I went that way, hoping to stop my dad.

* * *

00:13  
Armour showcase near the main hall, Kururugi Shrine

-Genbu's POV-

I cannot believe what that little boy is making me do. "I must resist…, I have to kill Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia!" What the fuck is this black magic that is commanding me to do such a horrible deed? "I must kill Lelouch and Nunnally for the sake of Japan and the happiness of my master and his master, Prince Victor." I can't control myself, I try to slow myself as best I could, knowing that Lieutenant Tomino and his men will let me through without a problem, even if they see a samurai's katana in my hands. "Fuck! I can't do this, I don't want to kill those kids." As I say that, my vision turned red and I could not control my hands as they went for the katana, I take it out, and I can see it glinting in what little moonlight is there. I silently pray, begging for someone to stop me, knowing it's practically impossible since I am about to do the unthinkable.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" I turn around and see Suzaku running towards me and looking scared as he sees the katana out of the showcase. I pray to kami that Suzaku can warn Todoh or Tomino as to what is happening and keep me away from Lelouch and Nunnally. "Suzaku, stay away! You have to warn Todoh and Tomino." I was about to warn Suzaku, when my alter ego at this point emerged. "Get out of my way boy! I have to kill those fucking brats, so that Japanese people can rise against those Britannians!" I see Suzaku pale in fear of my words, and my shift in behaviour from a few seconds ago, and I hope he got the message. Unfortunately, my son chose to stay there. "Otou-san, why are you going to hurt Lelouch and Nunnally? You promised you won't hurt them, you promised!" Seeing Suzaku cry like that was breaking my heart, but my heart was in my throat as I saw my hand with the katana raise up and I was preparing to strike my son down. "Suzaku run!" The sword swung where my son was a moment ago as the blade barely struck Suzaku down. I feel a moment of pride as Todoh thought my little boy well. "Suzaku please get away. Get Todoh or Tomino-ni-i, tell them I can't go anywhere near Lelouch and Nunnally." My son was so confused looking at me like I was some sort of monster begging his would-be victim to run away. I suppose my alter ego is Mr. Hyde, while I'm Dr. Jeckell at the moment. "Come here boy! You had the gall to interrupt my master's mission to eradicate those two pieces of shit from existence. It's because those fucking royals are here, is why their daddy decided to invade Japan, and blame it on us if they kill them. Why not fucking kill them and place their heads on the shrine gates!" Fuck and Mr. Hyde showed his ugly head to Suzaku again, as he continues to make me swing at my son, while I try my hardest to stop myself from harming him. "Daddy please! Don't do this." Suzaku is crying his eyes out as he begs me to stop trying to kill his friends, distracting me as long as he could from reaching the bunker entrance. I keep swinging my sword, praying my son would listen to me, because I hope I won't kill him to commit this perverse objective. I see Suzaku circle around in our dance towards the showcase and finds the tanto paired with the katana I am holding and unsheathes it.

"Daddy please stop, please don't go and hurt my friends!" I am crying at this point, what that bastard has forced my son to do, I never wished for his hands to be stained with blood so early in his life. "You raise a blade to your father you little shit?! You are no son of mine. You can join your friends in the afterlife!" as I swing the katana towards my son's head and I see him crying, but I also see him gripping the handle of the knife, and to be honest I am glad I was able to help Suzaku. I swung high enough to avoid Suzaku's head, hoping he'll end this, and I felt the tanto go into my guts as the katana struck the post of the showcase, stuck in there, and me kneeling in pain. "Daddy? Daddy? Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" The pain is horrible, but at least I won't be murdering two innocent children.

* * *

00:21  
Armour showcase near the main hall, Kururugi Shrine

-Suzaku's POV-

"Daddy!" I was hugging my dad hysterically, I couldn't believe my dad wanted to kill Lelouch and Nunnally and was prepared to kill me to get to them. I was conscious of the blood on my hands and on my father's jacket, but I couldn't believe I had to kill him. "S-suzaku, my son." My dad was weakly saying to me. "Daddy, don't die, please don't die." My father held my head in his hands and he was falling to the ground. "Suzaku, I'm so sorry I made you do this, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I made my little boy become a murderer." I couldn't believe my dad is dying right before me, and it's all my fault. "I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't want to hurt you, I was so scared that you'd kill Lelouch and Nunnally." My dad looked at me grimly as his eyes seemed redden for a minute as they looked at me. "Suzaku, this is a burden I shouldn't ask of you my son, but I need you to free Japan in the future. I need you to…, ahhh! I'm not letting this curse command my son to commit such evil!" My dad says as he bowls over in pain, the tanto still in his stomach. "Suzaku-kun, Genbu-san!" That was Todoh-sensei, with three soldiers, but Todoh stops just by the door, at the sight of my father being stabbed with the tanto knife, my bloody hands and the katana on the showcase post. "Asuka, check Kururugi-Shushō out." Todoh walks towards me, half shocked, and half angry at me, knelt and grabbed me. "Suzaku, what the hell happened!" As I was about to answer Todoh, I hear three bangs, Todoh looked up from me, and was shot in the chest.

* * *

3 minutes before Suzaku stabs Genbu  
Exterior corridor leading to the main hall, Kururugi Shrine

-Todoh's POV-

As soon as I left the bunker with Tomino and his men protecting Lelouch and Nunnally, Matsunaga, Asuka and Aoyama came with me as a fireteam to help Amada-san extract Genbu and Suzaku, then to link up with Tomino and his men, along with the Britannian children at the rally point. That's hoping since everything went wrong tonight. Tomino set me up with a no-nonsense sergeant in the form of Youske Matsunaga, the loudmouth medic in the form of Corporal Mako Asuka, and the quiet, but serious Private Riku Aoyama, who was on point, while we move towards the Prime Minister's study. As we made our way to the hallway, I couldn't help but notice the substantial number of Japanese soldiers and police officers dead on the ground, alongside members of the security detail of Genbu-san. It made me wonder if there was a coup in league with the Britannians, but the trance those two soldiers Tomino told me about were in, it didn't add up. And more so was the presence of a suspected Britannian spec ops team. They're the only thing that makes sense this entire night, since we planned for such an eventuality. What didn't make sense was their targets, the minders in particular. It's as if they know we're not going to kill Lelouch and Nunnally, and it's as if they know something is off.

And this night got even worse as I heard Suzaku screaming. "Daddy please stop, please don't go and hurt my friends!" That almost stopped me in my tracks, Suzaku only called Genbu daddy when something was very wrong, and the next words I heard from Genbu, chilled me completely. "You raise a blade to your father you little shit?! You are no son of mine. You can join your friends in the afterlife!" As I ran with Matsunaga, Asuka and Aoyama trying to keep up with me, I was wondering why did Genbu suddenly turned from not wanting to harm Lelouch and Nunnally, to be willing to kill Suzaku just to get to them, his own son. I rushed in as I heard him groaning in pain and I was fearing the worse for both of them. I came in seeing Suzaku crying hysterically and begging Genbu not to die. The blood on his hands, the tanto in Genbu's abdomen, as well as the blood pooling on the ground told me he didn't have much time unless he saw a doctor. "Asuka, check on Kururugi-Shushō." I told the medic as Matsunaga and Aoyama went to pull security while recovering from their shock. I walked to Suzaku, and realised why Suzaku was so scared, the tanto and the katana were from the showcase of their ancestor's samurai armour, and Genbu forbade them from being taken out, unless he was cleaning them. That katana was now in the post for the armour's showcase, and the tanto, was covered in Genbu's blood. I pulled Suzaku from his father, and as much as I was angry at the boy, I couldn't shake the disbelief at what I heard his father was about to do, and what I saw. "Suzaku, what the hell happened?!" I can tell he is trying to process it himself, and he is just as confused by what his father told him, and his behaviour tonight. He couldn't explain what happened just now, nor did I manage to, since all I heard were three shots, and Matsunaga, Asuka and Aoyama were down and bleeding out, and I took a round in my vest. As I went to get up, I felt a kick in my head as I saw one of the Britannian minders standing over me, and for the first time, I knew I knew nothing. "You little shit!" he turned to Suzaku as he kicked him. "Leave him alone!" I mustered as he turned towards me and slapped me with his pistol, two of his men grabbed me, and he turned back to Suzaku. "You ruined my beautiful plan to eliminate your friends, those spoiled brats! And to eliminate your pathetic people." He was laughing uncontrollably…, Is he the mastermind of this madness? "It doesn't matter you stopped your daddy from being one of my pawns, I can always create another one." He turned to me with this leer in his eyes, and that red demonic eye looked at me as if I was prey.

"Captain, you will accomplish what your Prime Minister could not, you will kill those pesky children and sacrifice Kururugi's son for his defiance towards my master." I struggled to get out of those men's grip and one of them put the butt of his rifle to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and making me look at this demon. "I Nikolai Zamitov command you in the name of my liege…," He didn't manage to tell me who was his liege, as I saw a grenade, what I identified as a 9 banger, and he heard it come through the paper of the sliding door, and it fell on the ground. "Suzaku, cover your eyes!" All I heard was a series of bangs, and some bright flashing lights. Whatever this Britannian was trying to do to me, it didn't work as he was blinded immediately. As this happened, the two guards that were holding me suddenly fell to the ground, and in front of me, I heard the Britannian grunt in pain and he also fell to the ground. As I opened my eyes, I saw a squad of men wearing all black, kitted out with balaclavas, suppressed weapons and flash resistant goggles, which is a bit too dark for night-time ops, with no flag on their uniform, or rank insignia, clearly the Britannian spec ops unit Tomino thought was helping us earlier. "Apollo, this is hunter lead, over. Apollo, we have PID on the Golf-Delta tango, he is EKIA. We also have visual confirmation on Ursa Major, though he seems to be bleeding out. We secured Ursa Minor plus one Juliet friendly. Understood Apollo, we are moving to check on the status on Big Dipper and Little Dipper. Hunter lead out." So, it appears the Britannians wanted this minder dead too, but why is a question I needed to ask.

"Just who are you people, and why are you killing your fellow Britannians?" I don't make a move to be seen as hostile to the team now securing the room. The soldier who identified himself on the radio as hunter lead turned to one of his men. "Valentine see what you can do for the Prime Minister." He told one of his men, who I realised was the medic. "Corkscrew, what about the Captain's fireteam before Zamitov walked in?" He asked another man who was just looking over Aoyama. "Boss, they bled out, this one just a minute ago." So those men died, and I still don't know why. "Captain Todoh, call us your guardian angels, and about this minder, he's a mutual problem." He said that as another of his men, moves throughout the room, double-tapping the dead traitors and the minder, ensuring they're dead. "That still doesn't really answer my question, why did you stop this minder from killing Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally?" The young man by the sound of his voice turned to me and levelled with me. "Captain, I think that should be obvious, Britannia hates dead royals. Even more so, a country that kills them." This goes against everything myself, Genbu and the security team prepped for. We assumed the Britannian spec ops team would be the ones to kill the Prince and Princess, in order to create a false flag attack. "Go ahead Sherman, send traffic." He said on the radio as he listened in to the soldier who is talking to him. "Wait one Sherman, I'll speak to the Captain here." He turned to me after that conversation. "Captain, we need your help getting into the bunker to verify that the Prince and Princess are alive and well. We need you to tell the men guarding the bunker, that the men checking on their wellbeing are friendly." Immediately I was sceptical, and I was about to take up my side arm, when he raised his rifle at me. "Captain Todoh, we could have killed you and your men, as well as Prime Minister Kururugi just to get to the Prince and Princess, and make no mistake, we're capable of doing that. We didn't have to save your asses when those minders, along with their drones came after you. Hell, we could have let them overrun you. Think of us saving you and your men as a thank you for not killing two innocent children and trying to save them." I contemplate this as he continued. "If you don't want to help us protect them, I'll just add one more hole to your head, and I'll order my men to eliminate what's left of that platoon guarding the bunker. But I don't want to do that." As much as I don't want to admit it, this young man has no reason to lie to me, they could have let all of us die, and even let that minder do what he wanted, if it got us out of the way, but they didn't. While we lost men, we were lucky we only lost about 15 defending the compound, even though it doesn't feel like luck.

"Can you give me my radio?" I ask, hoping that he'll keep his word. Hunter lead takes the radio on the ground, and sees it's broken, and ask another one of his men, Craftsman to hand over Matsunaga's radio. "Remember Captain, act in good faith." he told me as he gave me he radio. I turned the frequency to Tomino's and made the call. "Tomino-ni-i, this is Todoh-ichi-i over." I wait as I see Suzaku hovering over Genbu, while the medic the team brought in is trying to stabilise him, but it doesn't look good. "Todoh-ichi-i, this is Tomino-ni-i, what's your status with Kururugi-Shushō and Suzaku-kun?" He asks hoping for good news, but I have none. "Tomino, Kururugi-Shushō is down, he was stabbed earlier, there is a medic here trying to stabilise him. Also, we lost Matsunaga, Asuka and Aoyama in an ambush, but the minders assaulting the Prime Minister's position are dead. Suzaku-kun is ok, he's just upset over what happened, over." I relay what happened earlier with Matsunaga and the rest of the men Tomino lent me, as well as some of the details of Genbu's stabbing, minus Suzaku stabbing him. "Understood Todoh-ichi-i, we're sending some elements to your position." I move to halt Tomino's move. "Negative Tomino, I've linked up with some friendly specialists, and they need to check in on the condition of the Britannian Royals. They've sent a team in to do just that. As soon as we get Kururugi-Shushō stabilised, we'll move to your position and extract." I wasn't sure if Tomino would like this development, but he didn't show it much. "Understood sir. What's the challenge?" Thinking of a way to give an appropriate challenge, I called Tomino again. "Tomino, the challenge is star, the countersign is lights." I waited for Tomino to call back and pray he didn't start an unwinnable fight. "Understood sir, challenge is star, countersign is lights. Tomino out."

As soon as Tomino signed off, the young man before me lowered his weapon. "Thank you Captain Todoh." He went for his headset and repeated the challenge and countersign to Sherman, so they can check on Lelouch and Nunnally. "Now, what exactly did you see and hear before you came in?" He asked me. I was confused as he asked me this question, but I saw no harm in telling him the odd events that happened from the airstrikes started, but I wanted to leave out the shift in demeanour in Genbu, but that was impossible as Genbu started to act up. "I have to kill those fucking Britannian Royals! Todoh! Kill them, kill them in the name of Japan, and order everyone to kill every last Britannian they see!" I was shocked as I heard it, the commander of that strike team didn't seem surprised, but Genbu's antics caused the wound to open up again and the medic, Valentine who was stabilising him tried to keep him under control. "Prime Minister, please calm down, if you don't you could reopen the wound you have." Valentine then went to hunter lead. "Boss, the Prime Minister was compromised, just like the other Golf tangos we engaged before." Valentine then whispered to his commander, and he looked grimly at Genbu. He then went to his headset and called for his team at the bunker. "Sherman this is Hunter lead, over." He waited a minute before he continued. "Sherman are Big Dipper and Little Dipper secure in their position?" He stood as he spoke to his team at the bunker. "Good, work with Lieutenant Tomino's team to secure the bunker until exfiltration. Sherman, did Tomino mention anything about some of the Japanese soldiers and police officers his platoon faced being compromised? He narrowed his eyes as he received the report. "Understood Sherman, you're to assume unless cleared otherwise by myself or Captain Todoh or Lieutenant Tomino, assume all local Juliet forces are compromised and are considered Golf tangos. You're cleared to engage on those hostiles, hunter lead out." He concluded his radio call and then turned to Suzaku, who was staring at him, and looking wearily at the soldier.

"So, what happened here kid?" He looked at Suzaku, clearly seeing the blood on Suzaku's hands and the katana still in the post. Suzaku looked fearful at the soldier and didn't answer for a while. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, or Lelouch or Nunnally. We just want to get them out of here." The man knelt to Suzaku's level and took his goggles off. "Right now, we just want to know what happened to your dad, and that'll help fill in the gaps." Suzaku relented and explained what he saw while he was in the panic room, and his father about to kill the royals and Suzaku for getting in his way, but amazingly, Genbu also trying to resist whatever happened. "That's just like what Tomino and his men encountered at the bunker entrance…," I said aloud, and hunter lead looked back at me annoyed. "This is going to be a massive mess to clean up." He went to Genbu and asked Valentine to step back for a minute. "Young man" Genbu said as he tried to keep up his strength. "Are you here to save those children?" Hunter lead decides to tell him the obvious. "Yes Mr. Prime Minister, we are here to extract the Prince and Princess to safety." Genbu is laughing and coughing up blood. "It's so funny how the man I thought was going to kill his own children, send a team to rescue them from the man trying to save them." Genbu always knew where to find irony in a situation. "Kyoshiro, come here. I need you and this young man to protect Suzaku from the truth of what happened tonight. I think only you, this young man and Tomino-ni-i will believe that I was coerced into this, but the world will not. I need you three to make the world believe I died at my own hands, so Suzaku could live." Suzaku was hysterical and refused to budge on this and was trying to get his dad to change his mind, and I was trying to convince him that we could tell the world. But Genbu eyes flashed red for a minute and Valentine quickly went back to him, and tried to save him, but Genbu lost so much blood, and died on the floor. Suzaku went to his father and wanted to hug him. Suzaku completely lost it and started hitting at the Britannian commander. Amazingly, he didn't strike at Suzaku and kept calm as he managed to get a hold of him. "Suzaku" The soldier addressed by him name. "I know it isn't worth much, but I am sorry you had to go through that. Your dad loved you a lot. Which is why you killed your father to stop him from sacrificing the lives of the Japanese, but everyone else save Todoh and some others think it's a suicide." Suzaku screamed for a moment, and I went to rush the soldier. "What the hell are you doing?!" As I reach him, Corkscrew and another soldier grabbed me and pin me to the ground. Hunter lead took a cloth and what I saw as chloroform, and gagged Suzaku with it, with me screaming to let Suzaku go. He turned to me after he gently placed Suzaku on the ground. "Captain Todoh, Suzaku is still breathing. I want you to understand what my team and I did this night was for your own good and that of everyone else here. Which is why you will believe Suzaku killed his father to stop the war from getting worse. You will keep the knowledge of Genbu Kururugi's death to yourself, Suzaku and Taizo Kirihara. You will tell everyone else that Kururugi killed himself." What I saw in the young man's eye chilled me, that same fucking red eye, with the bird flying at me.

* * *

00:38  
Inside the main hall of the Kururugi Shrine

-Hunter Lead's POV-

After I wiped Suzaku Kururugi and Kyoshiro's memory of Genbu Kururugi being under geass, I turned to how I would handle lieutenant Tomino and his men, as well as Lelouch. V.V.'s activities in wiping out anything that reminds uncle Charlie of aunt Marianne certainly made things difficult but sending a cleaner like Zamitov almost made matters worse. If he wasn't immortal, he'd be dead right now. I directed Richter and Corkscrew to take Todoh and Suzaku to the bunker, while Valentine closed the eyelids on the deceased Prime Minister. I was alone for a minute, then Wayne reacted. "Don't move or I'll drop you." I moved to see who Wayne was speaking to, and then the familiar form of a green haired immortal witch I've known for most of my life appeared before me. "Wayne stand down." I directed him to do so, but he looked quizzically at me. "Sir?" I sighed, not blaming him for his suspicion of anyone who is potentially geassed, but C.C. isn't one of those hostiles. "Wayne, she's our intel source. I need you, Thermite and Rain to pull security outside, I need to debrief her." Wayne looked at me for a moment in doubt, but complied and pulled Thermite and Rain outside, leaving me and C.C. alone. "It's been a while Marcus, how's the weather in Jamaica?" I smile at the small talk, though we have more pressing matters to attend to. "Bipolar as usual, though I haven't been able to enjoy the sun and beach as much as I'd want to, grandma. Especially on account of that spoiled brat." C.C. looked annoyed I referred to the enormous gulf between us in age, but she never let it get to her. "Marcus, may I remind you I hate that name?" I smile, knowing how it can still work getting her to react like that, but she always took it well. "But I am grateful you and your men got here quickly. V.V. really wanted Lelouch and Nunnally dead if he sent Nikolai, as unstable as he is. I take it Charles and Marianne sent you." She continued, glancing at me taking off my balaclava. "So, you chose not to kill anyone who found out about geass here, despite you disapproving of geass' use, you used it to alter their memories. Charles will laugh at your hypocrisy." She concluded, remembering my aversion to uncle Charlie using his geass on Nunnally and Anya Alstreim.

"It was either wiping their memories of the incident and keeping them alive or killing them. Honestly I took the lesser of two evils." I told C.C., not wanting to think about the ramifications of using geass on Todoh and Suzaku, to make Suzaku take the blame for his father's death. I still have to sanitise the situation with Tomino, his platoon, and Lelouch. "C.C., I'd appreciate it if you don't remove the geass I placed on them, or Lelouch and Tomino and his platoon." C.C. looked at me amused and laughed. "Of course, Marcus. We both know that V.V. is out of control. What are your plans for Lelouch and Nunnally?" I recounted Genbu Kururugi's conversation with Todoh earlier in the evening before the air strikes, with him planning to fake Lelouch and Nunnally's deaths, as well as seeking out the Ashford's here in Japan. "Genbu Kururugi had a plan to extract them and place them with the Ashford's for safekeeping. His plan is very similar to ours, I don't see a reason to deviate from it. C.C., do you plan to continue looking after Lelouch and Nunnally?" I ask, hoping that at least those kids would have a friend out there, even though they don't know it. "For the time being. I want to make sure that they can at least handle themselves before I go." When C.C. means go, she means die, and that saddens me briefly. As for Nunnally, I hope she can walk again one day. C.C.'s next question brought me out of my thoughts. "Marcus, why did you alter Todoh and Suzaku's memories, then make them lie to everyone and tell them that they had to tell everyone else that Genbu Kururugi committed suicide?" It's a fair question, and one answer to how I was going to cover up the usage of geass tonight, and it was an elegant solution. "I was honouring a dying man's wish to protect his son, especially when the world won't believe him about the existence of an otherworldly power, and the fact that he had to kill him to save his friends. Besides, this covers up geass quite well." Satisfied with my explanation, she ceased asking her questions, as was walking off into the night. "Marcus don't be a stranger." I smiled at her and let her leave.

Just after she left, Sandman and Marshall came in with the body doubles for the Prince and Princess, and that was the reminder for phase two of our plan. "Hunter lead, we have the doubles for Big Dipper and Little Dipper, where do you want to place them?" Sandman said to me. I pulled on my balaclava and my combat helmet and spoke into my headpiece. "Sherman, this is Hunter lead over." I waited for a response for a minute. "Roger Hunter lead, send traffic." I inquired about the status of Todoh and Suzaku Kururugi, and Sherman informed me that Suzaku is unconscious, but otherwise breathing, while Todoh is not letting on to Tomino that the Prime Minister was murdered, nor anything about geass. "Solid copy Sherman, we are moving to phase two of the plan, over." Sherman replied immediately. "Understood Hunter lead, we're waiting for Sandman and Marshall with doubles. Interrogative Hunter lead, how are we going to sanitise the platoon and Big Dipper? Over" This was going to come up sooner or later, might as well deal with it now. "Sherman I'll handle Big Dipper and the Juliet friendlies at the bunker, we need to prepare to move out before we call in Loki for strike package. Hunter lead out." I ended the radio call and called in Wayne. "Wayne, we need to move Kururugi's body out of here, I don't want his son or any Juliet friendly walking in here when Loki strikes." Wayne nodded, "Affirmative boss, I'll get rain and we'll handle it. Is that woman gone?" His question about C.C. not going unnoticed. "Like a lady in the night Wayne. We need to be gone as quickly before CENTCOM sends their recon force here." I take up my radio and call into my unit. "This is Hunter lead to all Hunter elements, proceed to your phase two objectives and prepare to move out, mark Juliet friendlies with IR strobes so we don't get shot by our own side. It's make this quick ladies and gentlemen, Hunter lead out.

-The End-


	2. Future Stories

Thank you all for reading Moonlight, and special thank you to The Quotable Patella for providing me with useful critiques of the story. I assure you this isn't the last story I will write. As a matter of fact, I am brainstorming right now. I have an idea for one that continues Hunter's story and it will be a long series, but it'll take some time to get out of my head and on to paper, but it will tie into Moonlight's events. I'd appreciate the feedback as to what to improve for future stories.

That said, thank you all so much.


End file.
